


Sleeping Warrior, Awakening Princess

by ThornOARose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornOARose/pseuds/ThornOARose
Summary: Their story is not over. In fact, it begins when Mulan walks away and Aurora must find her again. Femslash.





	1. Dawn Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT. Wish I may, wish I might.  
> \----  
> ON WITH THE STORY

\-----------  
Dawn Breaking  
\-----------

The day was warmer than she was used to this time of year. Usually the snow was just showing signs of melting in the fields back home. 

Here, in this vast palace so far south there is no snow and Aurora takes advantage of it by wearing lighter summer dresses as often as she could. They made her feel freer than she ever remembers being, even when she had thought herself only a simple woodcutter in the cottage in the dell of her home country.

Today Aurora wore a simple gauzy affair of lavender that reminded her of that dell at dawn with the morning light streaming through the limbs and branches of the forest. She had learned some news today that would change her life once more and felt the need to harken back to a simpler time to allow her mind to absorb the news.

Absentmindedly Aurora went about her day - eating breakfast after seeing to the horses, working on her sword handling before lunch, and holding meetings with Philip and the dignitaries of their land to the north to decide the next course of action for their kingdom. 

Sighing as she stood and stretched, Aurora let out a jaw-cracking yawn. Philip chuckled beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders rubbing gently into the tired muscles. “You were fierce today.” 

It was only an observation on Philip’s part, Aurora knew but she still felt a sting of irritation that her refusal to storm Maleficent’s castle for the supposed mountain of gold held within its walls kept being questioned. “I am unimpressed that our council is still questioning my final decision on their dream of a treasure hunt. I have said no and that will not change.”

Breaking away from Philip’s friendly touch Aurora began walking around the table toward the door. “We need to focus our energy on rebuilding,” she continued, knowing Philip will follow. 

“I agree,” her companion said then offered a compromise. “But we could also use the money to fund our efforts to rebuild.”

Throwing a look over her shoulder, not slowing down her stride, Aurora quipped a rebuttal. “We have enough funds to build two kingdoms between the two of us since we are the sole heirs and can pool our resources together.” Facing forward once more, Aurora softened her tone so it sounded less like a reprimand and more like an observation. “Besides, our people are still here in their homes thanks to the sleeping curse. We can establish ourselves as the provider of goods and services to all the others who are without their kingdom.”

Nodding, Philip agreed again and let the conversation drop. Silence accompanied them until Aurora reached her turnoff from the interior hallway they had traversed. 

“I will see you later, Philip. There is some news I must share with you tonight.”

“Supper or after?” Philip asked.

“Hm, after.”

The king smiled and wished her a good afternoon until then. Before he could take his leave though, Aurora caught hold of his sleeve and asked quietly, “Have you seen Mulan lately? I wish to share this news with her, too.”

“I haven’t,” Philip revealed. “But I heard she was assisting Robin Hood with a quest.”

Both monarchs smiled broadly at that tidbit. Their friend had a strong desire to adventure and it greatly informed her personality. It did not surprise either to know Mulan was out helping the outlaw on his adventures. 

“Thank you. Talk to you later.” With that Aurora disappeared behind an archway heading to the one place in the palace she felt the most relaxed - the garden.

The soil was too sandy for most of the plants to properly grow in so Aurora had gathered old pots and bricks and created pockets of dirt in this open air area of the palace. Tucked away in the corner of the room is a small trowel and an old lamp that now served its purpose as a watering can. With a keen eye Aurora surveyed her domain. Some of the plants that were more often in direct sunlight looked a little wilted. Others closer to the shade were perkier. Everything was growing nicely but some more water for the wilting plants would be best.

Peering inside, the watering lamp still had plenty of water left over from yesterday when Aurora had filled it from the well outside so she did not need to trek all the way to the kitchen garden for more. Watering was meditative and Aurora quickly fell into a daydreaming daze thinking about some things while trying not to think about others. She did not succeed most of the time.

‘What shall I do? I wonder what Philip will say. Where is Mulan? Is she okay? I really need to talk with her.’ Aurora’s thoughts went around in circles not stopping until an old skill, learned on an adventure that seemed ages ago, told her someone was watching her. 

She froze, water still pouring out of the lamp spout to give the illusion that she hadn’t noticed her visitor while she assessed her situation. The way to the door inside was clear so she had an escape. The visitor was lingering near the arch that opened into the fast grounds of the palace. They were not saying anything so Aurora adjusted her stance, pretending she was just shifting to reach another dry patch, to get a side glance view of the visitor. 

A dull gleam of bronze metal winked at her and long black hair swayed in the listless breeze. The momentary glance sparked such a strong feeling of recognition that Aurora abandoned all pretense of not being aware she had company. Her head snapped up and around to finally face the one standing so still and silent by the archway. “Mulan?!”

The smile on Mulan’s face did what it always had done and brought an answering grin from Aurora’s lips and a flutter to her heart. Setting down the watering can, Aurora moved swiftly along the stone walkway asking the first question that jumped to her tongue. “How long have you been there?” The queen felt a flush creep up her cheeks when another question blurted itself out without her consent. “What are you doing over there?”

Mulan was striding toward her with her usual confident swagger but there was something uncharacteristically hesitant in her eyes and the set of her smile as she met Aurora halfway. 

“Just…gathering my courage.” Mulan’s voice was softer than usual and it caused a shiver of panic to thread its way across Aurora’s brow. She needed to touch Mulan to settle herself, so as soon as Aurora was close enough she grabbed on to the gloved hands held out.

Not thinking about her actions, Aurora stripped Mulan of the tough leather gloves, letting them fall to the stone floor while exclaiming, “I’m glad you’re back!”

Mulan’s hands were unusually cold in her grasp once they were palm to palm. Rubbing her thumbs over the deceptively delicate wrists exposed from the cuff of Mulan’s undershirt, Aurora tried to impart some of her warmth and happiness. The two stood there staring at their hands, absorbed in the feeling of contentedness surrounding them. Mulan squeezed the lighter shaded fingers cupped in her hands, marveling over their length and softness, so different from her blunt, stubby digits. 

Aurora interrupted the moment when Mulan’s dark brown eyes rose to her own worried violet ones. “What’s going on? Are you in trouble? Do you need me to…?”

A wide grin split across the warrior’s face, and Aurora bit her lip to keep from rambling any more. Mulan had always been concise and sparse with her words which both frustrated and impressed Aurora as they got to know each other over the years. 

“Calm, Aurora. Everything is fine,” Mulan reassured the queen. But when the warrior’s eyebrows pinched together and those beautiful brown eyes darted to stare over her shoulder at the palace, Aurora felt that twinge of unease again. 

“Is Philip here?” Mulan blurted out suddenly.

The question was so unexpected that Aurora dropped one of her hands and half turned to look back over her shoulder, too, half expecting the king to be there. “No, no,” Aurora stumbled over her response. “Shall I get him?”

She did not want Philip to be here. If he was, Mulan’s eyes would then flit back and forth between the two of them instead of remaining steadily, solely on Aurora. But if her friend wants Philip to be around, who was Aurora to deny her.

“No,” Mulan recaptured Aurora’s free hand and pulled her half-turned body back around with a nervous smile. “That’s unnecessary. It’s…you I want to talk to, Aurora.”

Aurora felt a flutter in her stomach as Mulan’s hand tugged gently on hers and the words she spoke soothed the prickly itch in her spine. “Well, here I am!” Aurora felt heat rise to her cheeks at the goofy words she just said. But her friend smiled genuinely, for the first time since their initial hug, so the queen could not be too embarrassed.

“Yes. Here you are.”

Aurora watched with a wide grin as her companion stopped there. However, she felt a little fidgety since she too had something to tell her friend. Still, patience always works best with the warrior woman so Aurora just let Mulan take a moment and ‘gather her courage.’

“You see…I…I have something to tell you and…” Mulan trailed off much to Aurora’s frustration then switched the conversation on her. “Why are you smiling so much at me?”

The opportunity was too perfect and Aurora let go of the words on her tongue. “I can tell that you are bursting with news,” she said in a rush. “But so am I!”

Feeling strangely out of breath, Aurora paused and became very conscious of her heart pounding beneath her breast. Mulan was watching her with intense dark eyes as if she was peering right past her skin and into Aurora’s heart. ‘She held my heart, once upon a time,’ Aurora mused, finding courage in this strangely comforting thought. 

“You are?” Mulan prompted, giving herself more time to find her own words and curious as to what has Aurora so…glowing. 

“I’m having a baby!”

There, it was finally out and Aurora felt such a great weight lifting from her shoulders that she knew telling her best friend was the right thing to do. Until she noticed wide eyes and an open mouth, then doubt started creeping back in to her heart. 

“I-I know it seems…” she stammered unsure what exactly she was saying. Only that she had to explain.

The hands in hers squeezed and lifted until her fingers were brushed by a pair of lips. Mulan had an odd look on her face but it also held a smile. “That is…excellent news,” she whispered and just like that the world was brighter and Aurora felt her heart settle.

Giving her head a shake, as if to knock her thoughts loose Aurora grabbed her friend into a hug. “I’m so glad I got to tell you first.” She drew back from the embrace and earnestly focused her attention on Mulan who still had that oddly pained look on her face. “Now, please, tell me your news.”

For a moment, Mulan just stared at her, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times. Aurora tried not to speak again because all that would come out would be nervous babble.

“I’m joining Robin Hood’s band.” Mulan finally intoned in a rushed voice.

“What?” Shock laced her voice as it trembled. This was not good news, not at all. “You’re leaving us?” No! That’s not what Aurora wanted. 

But Mulan confirmed her decision with a steady voice. “Yes, afraid so.”

The blond monarch swallowed hard, choking back tears, trying to be strong like her friend taught her to be. But that did not mean the queen was above begging. “Is there any way I can persuade you to stay, Mulan? I will miss you so.”

When the soldier bit her lip and looked away, Aurora felt a spark of hope that there was something she could do to keep her friend near. Then with her lips in a firm line and eyes looking straight at her, Mulan said, “No, there isn’t.”

Aurora’s heart sank to her knees, which threatened to give out as the world tilted around her. “Th-then?” Aurora could not finish her question, choking on the words.

Mulan pulled her in close and held her. The rough scent of leather and sharpness of metal wafted to Aurora’s nose but it was the gentle mist of orchids that surrounded Mulan’s hair and skin which made tears swim in her vision. 

“Goodbye,” Mulan whispered in her ear.

Then her arms were empty and Mulan turned away, striding to the stables for Khan, stopping only a moment to scoop her gloves up off the floor. Aurora tried to breathe, tried to call out, and tried to understand why watching the woman leave was heartbreaking.

“Goodbye…” she absently told the wind around her. Just like that she folded to the ground and cried. 

\-------------

Philip found her huddled among the flowers far in the corner of the garden away from the sun. She had cried herself to sleep and the tear tracks stained the pale skin of her face.  
“Aurora…wake up.” Philip called to her and shook her shoulder drawing a groan from the woman. 

Puffy eyes squinted open and Philip saw shadowed violet eyes red from crying. From where he knelt beside her, Philip gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her strawberry blonde hair.

“I’m here, Aurora. It will be okay,” he murmured. “What happened?”

Fresh tears filled her eyes as Aurora clutched at the arm around her waist. “Philip!” she cried. “Mulan’s left. She’s left and I couldn’t stop her.”

The king was taken aback. “I did not know she had returned. But she will be back again, Aurora. I’m sure of it. We are her friends, she won’t stay away long.” He tried to reassure the distraught woman in his embrace but Aurora just kept shaking her head.

“No, no. You did not see the look she gave me. She’s not coming back and, and I don’t know why!” By the end of the outburst Aurora was on her feet and pacing, grief giving way to anger. And Aurora was steaming mad. “How could she just walk off and say she’s joining Robin Hood’s band of brutes!? Doesn’t she know she has us? Is adventuring all she wants? What about a family? We’re her family!” 

Aurora threw up her hands, continuing her tirade, unaware that Philip was still listening. “Argh! Why did she just leave? Is it because I told her about the baby? Does she think I wouldn’t love her t-!”

Philip, having weathered Aurora’s temper before had been letting her get it out of her system, happy that her ire was aimed at another for once. But when she said the word ‘baby’ he stood up and stopped the queen midsentence by gently grabbing her shoulders so she was facing him.

“What ‘baby’, Aurora?” 

Taking in his wide eyes and feeling his hand tremble against her skin, the queen calmed down and let out a small, joyful smile. “I was going to tell you and Mulan after supper. Philip, I’m pregnant.”

Later Aurora had to laugh about the whole ordeal because Philip fainted.

At the time though, she panicked. When Philip hit the ground after a second or two of stuttering Aurora gasped then whirled around looking for her watering lamp. Dashing to the still partially full lamp, she picked it up, returned to her friend lying prone on the ground, and proceeded to dump every last drop on his face.

Philip came to with a sputter, shocked blue eyes dancing around as he sat up with a lurch. 

“Philip! Are you okay?!” Aurora knelt by the man and ran her hands over his head and down to his neck checking for injuries.

“Yes, I think so,” he said dazedly while staring right at her. 

She stared back with a little smile. “We, um, celebrated a little too much that night when we got you back from the wraith creature.” A light flush graced her cheekbones, mirrored in Philip’s stubble-lined jaw. “So that is the big news I wanted to tell you and Mulan,” Aurora absently brushed excess water from Philip’s cheek as she explained.

Catching her hand, Philip placed a kiss on her knuckles and smiled broadly. “Very big.” And then he frowned, brow wrinkling in concern, watery blue eyes clouded as he looked over her shoulder into the distance. “And you told Mulan this already.”

Aurora bit her lip and nodded even though it wasn’t a question.

“Oh no,” he whispered. 

Now it was Aurora’s turn to frown and be concerned. “What?”

Giving the woman a sad little smile, Philip squeezed the fingers still in his hand. “Silly girl. She is in love with you.”

His words sucked out all the air in her lungs and Aurora felt them collapse painfully in her chest. Philip watched with a sympathetic expression as she seemed to deflate further into the ground, eyes wide with shock and mouth ajar. “Sh-she…what?” 

Blond hair smacked Philip in the face as Aurora whirled around, face hardening as she stood and took off running towards the stables.

“FA MULAN!! Get Back Here, Woman!”

\-------------

Aurora was not able to catch up to Mulan that day, but not for lack of trying.

She got on her horse, out the palace gate, and about a league away before she realized she had no clue where the do-good bandit camp was located. 

When Aurora let out a very loud scream of cursing frustration she accidentally spooked her stallion, Mason, who swiftly turned and bolted back to the palace with his queen along for the ride. Aurora was in no danger as Mason galloped pell-mell down the road because she had learned from Mulan how to stay on a horse no matter what.

The palomino eventually slowed and Aurora softly scratched his neck, apologizing for scaring him. “It’s just, I learn this now!? Instead of a year ago? TWO years ago?! Arg! That woman is so frustrating. Stupid, tight-lipped, emotionally stunted woman!”

Mason danced a bit beneath her when her voice started to rise again, but he settled back down as soon as Aurora did. “And what a stupid woman I am.” She sniffed back tears. “I could have told her my own feelings instead of just being content with the way things were.”

Slumping over Mason’s neck, Aurora felt hot tears slip down her cheeks and drip off her chin. “Damn,” she whispered. It felt like she lost her chance and that was a very bitter medicine to swallow.

The palace gates engulfed her before she could finish crying, but once the warm arms of Philip brought her to him in a tight embrace, she felt the need to cry subside.

“We’ll find her,” Philip promised. “And then you can tell her you love her too.”

Aurora sighed and nodded, her hair shining in the last of the sunlight, allowing his words to comfort her for now. Come tomorrow, though, she would find her wayward friend and explain the proper way to let someone know you care.

\-------------  
The End


	2. Snapdragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan gets some much needed levity to snap her out of her wallowing in self-pity.

Disclaimer: OUaT is owned by people other than me. Too bad.

ON WITH THE STORY  
\------  
Snapdragon  
\------

Standing in silence surrounded only by the jovial wind and the ever present scent of heather, three women paid their respects at the grave marker of King Fergus. His only daughter stood closest, gazing at the tall stone erected and embellished as if she was staring at a great mountain she had been told to climb.

Merida’s fingers twitched, itching for her bow, for her sword, for the bear hug her father always gave her. Instead the princess drew away from the cold stone and shoved her hands through the riotous mass of curls bouncing with every tug of the wind, shoving them aside.

“Thank you,” she said to her two friends. “If it weren’t for the two of you,” Merida had to swallow past the lump in her throat to continue. “I’d have let my whole kingdom down.”  
She was so grateful to have found her old teacher and mentor and to have made a new friend of a werewolf. Merida only hoped her words and friendship were enough to convey her thanks. 

Mulan stepped forward and wryly smiled. “And if it weren’t for you, I’d still be shaking down thugs in a tavern.”

Ruby grinned as she piped up. “And I, would still be licking my chops in that witch’s cottage.”

Merida huffed a short laugh while Mulan pinched her lips together to keep from smiling too broadly at Ruby’s comment. The three went quiet again, unsure of just how to continue without saying goodbye. Mulan took a deep breath to start the farewells when she felt a heavy weight press against her belly. Reaching down she pulled out the pouch of money hidden away under her belt. 

A flush of shame washed through her cheeks. There was no doubt she wouldn’t feel right keeping her protégé’s money, especially after she had helped remind Mulan of what it means to be an honorable warrior.

“Here,” Mulan thrust the small bag in Merida’s direction. “It wouldn’t be honorable for me to keep this.”

With a nod Merida received the gold gracefully, holding it between both hands. Her blue eyes flitted from the leather bag to Mulan’s dark eyes, calculating her chances of being given a real answer after that last time she had asked the other woman what had happened to her. 

“Does this mean I can finally ask what happened before I found you?”

Mulan’s face fell and her eyes lowered for a moment. It still hurt terribly, remembering how her hopefulness had turned to despair and anger at herself for daring to believe she had a chance with the one she loved. Looking back up into Merida’s bright, open face with such wild hair framing it like a blaze, Mulan knew she owed her friend the truth.  
Trying to keep the bitterness at bay, she haltingly opened up. “Well, if you must know, I was trying to get over a broken heart.” Mulan saw Merida’s face soften as realization became understanding. She was grateful that no pity was shown. “I waited too long,” the words came almost unbidden, as if to impart one last lesson in wisdom to her former student. “To tell someone how I felt about them.” Mulan struggled with the next part, visibly clenching her gloved hands and setting her shoulders as if warding against a blow. “And, when I finally worked up the courage it was too late.”

Merida watched her friend finally voice her pain and felt inadequate when the only words of comfort she could offer were an apology. “I’m sorry, Mulan.” She had to bite her tongue to keep from adding a nervous babble to the weak words but, when Mulan give her a little smile Merida thought that maybe this was enough for the stoic warrior.

Ruby stayed quiet and watched the interaction between the two old friends but when Mulan had finished she could not help but share her own hard-earned wisdom. “I may not be the best person to ask for dating advice,” Ruby admitted, drawing her companions’ attention to her. “I kinda ate the only boyfriend I ever had.”

The incredulous looks she got for that admission were not new but Mulan interrupted with a completely unheard before response. “Yes, I think that disqualifies you.”

Ruby grinned at the serious face delivering such serious words. It was so refreshing to not meet pity or fear immediately after delivering part of her tale. She would take Mulan’s brand of snark any day. “But! Maybe I can help.” Turning to face Mulan fully, Ruby offered the best option for her new friend. “Come with me. It might do you some good.”

It actually tickled Ruby to see Mulan’s eyebrows rise even further up her forehead. “Searching for werewolves?”

Tit for tat, Ruby replied quickly with a bit of sarcasm of her own. “Better than wallowing in self-pity.”

The tall woman knew what she was talking about. She had certainly wallowed far longer over her own lot in life than was probably healthy. It took a good friend to share the burden and offer a course of action to release Ruby from the crushing weight of her guilt and anger. She was positive Mulan needed the same.

Mulan, once Ruby’s words reached her, reared back in indignation. “I don’t wallow!”

Merida snorted. She didn’t believe the shorter woman for a second. Still she held up her hands in surrender when the warrior glared at her and commandingly said, “I don’t.” Merida may be more familiar with the art of war than she had ever been but she would not dare engage the woman who lived it over a minor disagreement. 

And her estimation of Ruby’s character rose quite a bit. Her old friend took herself too seriously so she needed a traveling companion with a light heart and Ruby fit the need with an added side of down-to-earth smarts. 

“I have found that the best way to find your path is to help another find theirs.”

Ruby waited as Mulan considered her words, observing a flash of recognition spark in Mulan’s sad eyes. The two of them had just done what Ruby said. Merida is crowned queen and her people will follow her faithfully. Their friend had been lost when her father died, maybe even before then, and now she knew where her destiny lay.

Mulan closed her eyes and took another deep breath, ready to move forward in whichever direction life led her. “Thank you.” She opened her eyes and nodded at Ruby, accepting her proposal.

Ruby smiled happily. She would have a friend there to watch her back and just maybe, with Mulan’s help, she would find what she was searching for.

Merida was also happy Mulan had chosen to go with Ruby. Alone, the serious woman had a tendency to descend into her thoughts too often and Merida feared that broken heart would take longer to heal with no one there to divert Mulan’s attention outward. “Alright then. Have a quick bite to eat with me before you leave, please. The lads will have time to provision you for your journey if you do,” Merida cajoled.

“No, thanks.”

“Yes! Thank you!”

Ruby and Mulan stared at each other, faces working in an effort to silently communicate their wishes to each other. But being new friends they had yet to develop that special avenue of talking. 

“I am hungry and we have plenty of daylight left,” Ruby informed Mulan.

“We can hunt on the way and make better use of the time getting to our destination,” Mulan offered as a counterpoint.

Merida dared to add her own point. “The food’s all ready and you can ask the clans if they’ve heard anything about werewolves in the area.”

Two against one.

Mulan narrowed her eyes and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. “I am glad you are not coming with us, Merida,” she simply said before leading the way back down the hill to the campsite.

The two winners grinned at each other.

“Good luck.”

“Thanks. You too.”

“Thanks.”

As one, the two tall women started walking after their friend.

“Y’know, she’s gonna need to say a little more about her heart break,” Ruby casually told Merida who nodded.

“I guess so. I’ll make sure we have a fire to ourselves. Maybe even a tent and I’ll ask a bit more about it.” Shaking her head, throwing her curls in all directions, Merida added, “But I bet most of it will wait for you out there on the road.”

Ruby nodded. 

They left it there, each satisfied that the other was aware of their friend’s need to release a little more of her emotional pain.  
\-------------  
~~~  
“That was delicious!” Ruby exclaimed as she swiped up the last of her lunch with a last bit of bread.

The trio of women had eaten heartily at their seats by a campfire. Merida, true to her word, directed her people to ready the traveling provisions then leave them to eat in peace. “Eh, it’s good. Though, next time you come to DunBroch I’ll throw a real feast in celebration.”

Mulan felt relaxed for the first time in a long while. She had a new mission with a new friend by her side after having helped an old friend in crisis. The food settled well in her stomach and the warmth of the fire in the late summer chased away the cool highland breeze. Her friends provided the conversation, getting to know each other and including her at every opportunity.

“So, before we head out,” Ruby rose from her seat and motioned with her head the direction of the latrine. “I am going to make a quick stop.”

She was gone in a flash of embroidered red cloak, leaving Merida to reopen conversation about Mulan’s heartbreak.

“So…” Merida winced. Repeating Ruby’s opening was not the way to keep Mulan at ease but she honestly couldn’t think of any other way to start that didn’t involve blurting out everything.

Mulan shook her head and interrupted the queen before she could continue. “You and Ruby are horrible strategists. I saw your winking and nudging at each other and Ruby had gone to the latrine before we started eating.” Putting down her bowl and spoon, Mulan sat straight up and gave Merida her full attention. “So…”she sarcastically emphasized, “whatever it is, spit it out.”

Taking the warrior at her word Merida let her have it. “You’re not over your broken heart, so, tell me about it.”

Even though she knew this was going to be the topic her friend wanted to speak about, Mulan physically recoiled in reaction to hearing Merida say it.

It hurt to see her mentor shrink away from her words but Merida had faith that this conversation would serve a good purpose. So she sat still and listened.

“I - I fell in love with someone who could never love me back,” she stared with her head down, speaking into her lap. 

“Never? I don’t believe that.” Reaching out, Merida placed a hand on the hunched shoulder nearest to her. “You are amazing, Mulan.”

Shaking her head but not removing the comforting hand on her shoulder, Mulan disagreed. “Not amazing enough. They are in love with someone else.”

Merida burst in, “So what!? You are amazing and no man can…!”

“And she’s pregnant!”

The air around them felt as thick as honey when Mulan’s words were released. Wide blue eyes stared at a fiercely blushing face with teary brown eyes. 

“She can’t love me because she has her True Love, her happily ever after and neither is me.” The burning behind her eyes grew hotter and Mulan squeezed her eyes shut as the pain was mirrored in her chest. “It’s not fair.” The words came out weakly and lost to the strong breeze. “I love her so much. We were together for two years, just the two of us on a quest, and she was so affectionate and so prissy and so eager to learn how to fight for those she loved. My princess.”

The words were coated in such longing Merida swallowed against a swell of pity and stayed quiet.

“Now she is a queen and I have no place beside her.” Mulan’s eyes were open now and staring into the blaze at her feet. 

Merida waited to see if there was more but her friend had depleted her words, simply staring ahead.

“Damn.” Again, Merida cursed her lack of eloquence in situations like this but forged on ahead anyway. “No wonder you were wallowing in self-pity.”

Limpid brown eyes snapped back to life above a scowl aimed at her. “I do not wallow!”

Smirking Merida just hummed. “So, you began a mercenary life because you’re lady rejected you?”

The scowl fell away a bit, settling as a grimace on Mulan’s face. “She didn’t know…how I felt about her.”

“What!!?” Merida frowned thunderously. “Yah mean ta tell meh the girl doesna even ken yah love ‘er?!” Merida thwacked the shoulder beneath her hand a couple of times.  
“Hey! Stop it!” Mulan backed away defensively. 

“No! Yah coward of a woman! Yah’ll ha’ no sympathy here!” Merida continued her assault, escalating the action by wrestling her friend to the ground. 

The two women tumbled and scuffled trading upper hands until Merida pinned Mulan against the sitting log they had ate on earlier. Breathing hard, Mulan tried to struggle against her opponent’s hold but Merida held her tight and firmly immobile. Finally Mulan stopped fighting to break free and just lay there sucking air.

“I am a coward,” she confessed, “I was going to tell her how I felt that day, then she burst out with the news of her child and the world fell down upon me. I couldn’t burden her with my desires after hearing that.” Curling in as much as she could with hands grasping at Merida’s sleeves, Mulan felt a tear burn down her cheek. “I failed. So I ran.”

A pair of arms snaked out from behind the heartbroken woman and pulled her back into an embrace, dragging Merida forward to complete the hug.

“You did not fail,” Ruby said forcibly. “It was a strategic retreat.” Mulan sputtered, a bit of laughter behind her tears at the younger woman’s words. “Just because she has her prince and a child doesn’t mean you can’t ask her to love you too.”

A hand rose and covered Ruby’s mouth, not letting her go any further with her speech. “Mulan’s right. You are disqualified from ever given dating or life advice,” Merida stated with a disbelieving smile.

A wet sensation all along the palm of her hand pressed against Ruby’s mouth gave the red head shivers as she quickly snatched her hand back and rubbed the saliva trail on her dress. “Ew! That’s disgusting!”

“Mwahaha! Serves you right!”

Mulan basked in the comforting camaraderie of her companions. It felt so good to talk to these two women who can offer both sage advice and a much needed levity to her situation.

“I guess I gave up too soon,” Mulan disrupted the verbal battle happening around her head. 

“Damn right!”

“Yeah, you did.”

Huffing at them both for agreeing too quickly, Mulan pulled herself out of the huddle and stood with her hands on her hips. “But for now, Ruby needs some help and it will give me time to establish communication with Aurora again.” Having a plan firmly in mind gave Mulan back some of the hope she had lost. She knew Aurora had a family but this was about asking her beloved queen to accept her affections, not necessarily to reciprocate them.

“Aurora?” Ruby asked, eyes wide and throat bobbing from a gulp.

Mulan immediately frowned. “Yes. Why? Do you know her?”

Ruby bit her lip and grimaced. “Yeah, I do. She’s…” There was no way around the truth and Ruby knew it but she has always hated delivering bad news. “She’s one of the new citizens of Storybrooke,” she blurted out then stopped, watching the panic and fear cross Mulan’s face.

“Is she okay? What happened? What about the child? Philip?” Every question shot out of the warrior like an arrow and she ended up gripping Ruby’s cloak tightly, scared of the answers but needing to know.

Ruby placed her hands over the fists clutching her cloak and squeezed reassuringly. “All three are doing just fine now that the curse on them has been lifted.”

Mulan gasped. “Curse!?”

“Yeah,” Ruby continued with a grin. “This witch from Oz named Zelena, who is Regina’s sister by the way, wanted to get into Storybrooke with an army so she made as many flying monkeys as she could and Aurora and Philip got caught up in it.”

Merida slapped her forehead in exasperation. ‘This werewolf, I swear!’

Mulan just got extremely pale and her knees shook. “I! I should never have left!” she shrilly blurted out, thrusting away from Ruby and falling heavily onto the log putting her head into her hands. “I left them vulnerable! I can’t believe…” the rest of her words were muffled completely.

Ruby chewed on her bottom lip, eyes flitting back and forth between the distraught warrior and the newly crowned queen. She did not expect the good news to be taken so…badly.

Merida rolled her eyes at the confused werewolf, wondering just how her friends are going to survive the journey when one is oblivious and the other overly emotional. Well, enough was enough so Merida smacked Mulan across the shoulder to get her attention. “Cheer up! At least you know all three of them are safe. Now you can take the time to find a way to communicate with them while on your way to help Ruby.”

The idea of another quest on top of her current one was exhausting to think about, yet exhilarating at the same time, bringing color back to Mulan’s cheeks and calming her panicked conscious.

“That’s right!” Ruby chimed in to help. “We’ve kept Storybrooke safe from lots of villains so far - mmph!”

Merida ignored the puffs of hot air tickling her palm and the way Ruby tried to move her head away from her grip. She just looked right at Mulan and repeated, “They are just fine.”  
Mulan didn’t look convinced but swallowed any protests she might have had and nodded once. 

Hand still placed across Ruby’s lips, the queen smiled crookedly. “Right. Let’s get Khan and your supplies ready. I’ll gather up the menfolk and have them start spoutin’ their tales of wolves and the like. Then we’ll send you off in the right direction.”

\-------------  
The End of the Chapter


	3. Morning Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora tumbles into the World Without Magic and longs for something more Enchanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OuaT - Disney’s missing out  
> \-----------  
> Morning Awakens  
> \-----------  
> ON WITH THE STORY

The first thing Aurora noticed when she woke up is that she was not in the castle where she last remembered being. In fact, looking around at the various faces sporting confused frowns while surrounded by buildings of the strangest design, Aurora doubted she was anywhere near her home.

The second and most important unexpected thing she noticed was a severe clenching pain ripping through her abdomen. “Arrgh!” The pain took her so unawares that she crumpled to her knees and clutched at her belly.

“Aurora!” Philip was calling out to her and she felt his warm hands grab her shoulders. “Aurora! What’s wrong?”

The tears in her eyes made his image blurry as she leaned heavily into his arms. “The baby, Philip,” she gasped.

“Oh gods,” he shakily stood and lifted her off the hard ground she had collapsed on. “Help! Midwife!” he began to shout, searching for anyone who could help his queen through her labor better than he could.

Aurora kept one hand on her belly, breathing deeply and evenly through the painful contractions. The other hand she curled around Philips neck, clinging to the only source of comfort she had access to. 

From the outskirts of the crowd a female voice shouted out Aurora’s name. Philip turned towards its source and saw two women standing side by side. One had her ebony dark hair cut short like a boy’s while the other had long golden locks tumbling down her back.

The dark haired woman reached them first, laying her hand on Aurora’s, still over her belly. “Hey, Aurora. Good to see you, and apparently we are going to have a new arrival.”

Aurora breathlessly chuckled. “Hi, Snow. Good to see you too. And Emma,” she looked past Snow to the taller woman, “When this is over, you’ll have to show me around.”

The blond haired woman spoke up then. “I can do that, but first let’s get you to the hospital and that baby out.”

Aurora nodded then winced as another contraction rippled through her. “That is an excellent idea. Lead the way.”

\-------------

Aurora pushed again at the urging of the healer. ‘Doctor,’ she dazedly recalled Emma shouting that word at the man when they had burst through the doors of the bright white building. “Nnngaahh!”

It hurt so much and she was exhausted. Philip was holding her hand and encouraging her on but Aurora could not make out a word he said. Everything was narrowed down to one need and one alone - get that baby out!!

Hours or minutes later a great wash of relief ran through her body as the baby finally slid out into the world on a gush of blood and other fluids.

“It’s a girl,” Doctor Whale announced to the cheers and hollers of the small crowd of people who were gathered in the waiting area. 

“That’s wonderful!”

“How is Aurora?”

“When can we see the kid? Or the queen?”

The questions pressed on until Whale held up his hands and said, “Hold your horses! The baby is with mom and dad. You can see her later in the viewing ward. Mom however needs her rest. Come back tomorrow to see her.”

With that he left to return to his patients.

“*knock* How is the new arrival doing?”

Aurora smiled tiredly in his direction but her eyes never left her child’s small form. A beautifully pink girl with a tuft of dark auburn hair on her head was suckling hungrily from Aurora’s breast. “She is doing wonderfully if her appetite is anything to go by.”

Doctor Whale laughed politely then smirked and turned to the new father. “And dad?”

Aurora chuckled, looking up from her daughter for the first time to glance at Philip. “Still passed out.”

The doctor just snorted then told Aurora that a nurse would be in later to put the child to bed before he left. The monarch nodded, already returning to her child, smoothing her thumb over the rose cheeks and marveling over the tiny fingers curled into tight little fists.

“She’s so beautiful,” Aurora whispered to the air. “I wish you were here to see her.” Tears fought to break free but Aurora tilted her head back to rest on the pile of pillows she was propped up against and took deep breaths until the sadness faded to a manageable level.

A little hiccup burp interrupted her struggle, completely banishing the negative feeling and causing a bubble of laughter to pop out of Aurora’s mouth. “Greedy little one.” Lips smacking together and a yawn was her only response. “Hm, maybe you would like to hear a tale?” Aurora lifted the tiny bundle and rearranged so that the other breast was available. “Yes, I will tell you the tale of a princess, a prince, and a warrior and how they all saved each other.”

Aurora softly whispered her tale to her child well past the evening hours, turning away the nurses and smiling at Philip when he finally awoke. “And they found a home away from home, awaiting their next adventure, “she concluded for the night.

Philip added, “Sleep well, princess” from his seat beside the bed. 

The two adults sat in silence for a while before Philip asked a question that set Aurora’s violet eyes on fire. “Do you think we shall ever see Mulan again?”

“Yes, we will,” Aurora swore with her lips in a stern line. “Even if I have to return to our world on foot to find her.”

\-------------

Weeks passed swiftly for the new mother and father. A new child, a new home, a new culture - honestly Aurora was surprised she adapted so well so quickly.

An angry cry interrupted her light meal and mindful wanderings. Snorting she looked down at Violet sitting in her baby carrier on the floor. “You, Princess, can wait for me to finish eating. And then I will feed you.”

Violet obviously did not like that answer but her mother was the ‘tough love’ parent as Snow White dubbed her. Philip was the one who gave in to his daughter’s demands every time, despite some common sense. 

Finishing her sandwich, Aurora brushed off her hands then reached down and pulled Violet to her. “I love you, dearling,” she said kissing the puffed cheeks red from crying.

Lowering her daughter to her chest, she made quick work of opening her shirt and allowed her daughter to have her meal. “Hm, no wonder time is flying - you are impatient to grow up aren’t you,” the mother cooed nonsensically to her daughter, rubbing her fingers over every limb she could. Aurora sat on the sofa bathed in afternoon sunlight with Violet in her lap and daydreamed until she and Violet both fell asleep. 

A whiskery kiss on her forehead woke her up a couple hours later. Phillip smiled from where he crouched in front of the sofa. “Good evening, Aurora.”

She smiled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek and hand off Violet. “Good evening, Phillip.”

The king looked down at his still sleeping daughter and beamed. “Good evening, princess.”

A bewhiskered kiss tickled the baby awake and she promptly scrunched up her face and cried. The look of shock on Phillip’s face brought an unabashed smile to Aurora’s lips.

“She probably needs to be changed.”

The shock morphed into horror as Phillip wordlessly pleaded with his queen. Not feeling an iota of pity, Aurora simply smiled and shook her head.

“We’ve practiced Phillip. It is time to test yourself.”

“Ugh,” he moaned even as he gamely rose to his feet, daughter in hand, and walked to the bathroom where the diapers are. “And here I believed you to be a merciful queen, Aurora.”

Mock laughing evilly she swept away into the bedroom to change her outfit for the evening. Emma and Snow had asked her to come to Granny’s Diner for a party celebrating Prince Neal’s birth. 

Phillip had encouraged her to go while he watches Violet for the night, and Aurora readily agreed. She was feeling a little suffocated in their current situation. To go from running a kingdom to grocer work at the local store was nice change of pace but Aurora soon found herself feeling restless. It was as if she no longer had a purpose and that gave her the dangerous desire to seek out trouble - just like a certain warrior she knew.

Pausing after taking off her blouse, Aurora placed the palm of her hand against her breast feeling the strong beating of her heart. It ached, she decided, yearning not just for adventure but for someone to share in the adventure.

Phillip and she were safe together. The excitement of meeting before the curse gave way to a steady friendship that was only mildly more intimate because of their shared daughter. He liked this place where his responsibilities here are just as important as those he had in his kingdom but with greater convenience and less chance of dying by a random monster attack or invasion.

But Aurora had slept long enough in her life; she wanted to keep living as she had with Mulan when they journeyed to save Phillip’s soul. 

Her hand went from her chest to her waist and she shoved her sweatpants off. After flinging them away with a sharp kick Aurora entered the closet and pulled out the dress she felt most like wearing tonight. It was light violet dyed cotton that flirted just above her knees, much too flimsy for the brisk Maine autumn weather but perfect for an indoor party at the diner. The dress seemed to float through the air as she draped it over her head, allowing the fabric to caress her torso and hips on its way down. Pulling her hair free of the neckline Aurora exited the closet to do any final adjustments in front of the mirror.

A low whistle from the doorway drew her gaze away from the ties in the front of her bodice.

“You look enchanting,” Phillip whispered in awe as he cradled his napping daughter in one arm. 

Aurora felt a blush rising from her neck, pursing her lips to prevent a giddy smile from coming through. “Flattery, my king, does nothing more than perfume the air,” she lightly accused. “But!” Twirling around in a tight circle to flare out the bottom hem, Aurora danced up to the man with a full-blown smile on her face. “I appreciate your words, nonetheless.”

She kissed his cheek then kissed the downy head of her baby. Phillip wrapped his free arm around Aurora’s waist and pulled her in for an embrace, staying like that for a little while until Aurora pulled away. 

“I need to finish getting ready. Stay here and help?”

He smiled at his queen and sat down on the edge of their bed. “Of course.”

\-----------

“Cheers!” Aurora shouted with the crowd for the third time, taking another quaff of her dwarf brew. 

The party was well underway and everyone was having a grand time congratulating the new parents in between drinking and horsing around the diner. Even after the little prince had long since retired with his dad, speeches and rousing choruses of cheer continued to be offered. 

Aurora reveled in the crowd of well-wishers, drinking, talking, and generally having a good time.

“Burp!”

“Good one, Sister!”

A dwarf, she was guessing it was Happy, smacked her on the thigh in admiration. Giggling, Aurora patted his hatted head. “Thank you!” Then she set down her mug and excused herself. “I will return to finish this momentarily.” 

Happy nodded then threw back the rest of his beer, calling for another.

The bathrooms were located far enough away from the revelry that when Aurora reached the side hall in which they were located her ears rang in the sudden silence. 

‘Wow,’ she absently thought when she stumbled into the proper doorway. ‘It’s really loud out there.’

The time away from the party and the relief of emptying her bladder gave Aurora some much needed clarity. After drying her hands, she flipped her wrist to look at her watch.

“Hm. I better get back home. Work will start much too early tomorrow,” she said to her image in the mirror. Splashing some water on her face then drying her hands on a towel again, the young woman exited the bathroom with a clearer head. 

Clear enough that she stopped before rounding the corner in the hall and interrupting a very serious conversation.

“…I just feel like I don’t fit in.”

Aurora listened as the woman she only knew as Ruby spoke with Snow White of her heartache and desire to seek her own happiness. The fact that it may be found in the Enchanted Forest was no obstacle as a garden in the woods outside the town held the potential to produce magic beans. 

In a daze Aurora walked home, the possibility to return to her homeland making her thoughts dizzy and chaotic. She entered the house on silent feet after slipping off her shoes at the door. A steady snore echoed down the stairs leading her further in.

She arrived at the door to her room and stayed there leaning against the door jamb. Phillip lay under the quilt, chest bared to the night air and snoring quietly. Violet was sleeping in her crib, hands folded into fists with one tucked against her mouth.

This tranquil scene made her heart clench and tears rise. She should be happy. She should feel content with her loved ones by her side. But that was just it, something was missing.

Someone.

“Mulan,” she choked out on a muffled sob. 

Ever since the soldier woman left Aurora keenly felt her absence. And then Philip told her about Mulan’s feelings and now Aurora couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

Sliding down to sit on the floor, the displaced queen brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her. “What am I going to do?”

\-----------

Phillip woke her the next morning and helped her to the bathroom, running hot water into the tub and giving Aurora an encouraging nod when she asked if they could spend the day doing nothing but staying home with their daughter.

As she stepped into the soothing water, groaning at the ache in her muscles, Phillip sat on the commode and watched her with a smile.

“Want to talk about whatever is bothering you?”

Lavender hued eyes closed and the blond sank back into the curve of the tub, her thoughts racing but nothing with which to break the silence. The couple sat there, morning light and humid air dancing between them until Aurora sighed and opened her eyes. 

“I miss her so much, Phillip. There is a chance to find her back in the Enchanted Forest, but I do not know if I should take that chance,” she confessed so quietly.

“You love her,” he said confidently watching his queen smile sadly at him in the rising sunlight.

“I love you. And our daughter. I would not trade either of you for anything.”

Phillip knelt beside the illuminated tub and kissed Aurora.

The kiss was gentle and loving and comfortable, creating a warmth in her heart. But unlike when they first started courting so long ago, no spark flared in her loins to urge her out of the water and into his lap. Their kiss ended as softly as it started, Phillip resting on his heels and Aurora back against the curve of the tub.

“I love you and our daughter, too, Aurora. But I know we no longer feel that bond we once did.” He turned away and rubbed his hand through his tousled hair. “We were separated for so long before the curse and immediately after. We never got the chance to grow into True Love past that first flush.”

A wet hand reached out and squeezed his knee, turning his gaze back to his wife. 

“None of this is our fault, Phillip,” she fiercely whispered. “We saved each other and loved each other. We have nothing to be ashamed of.”

The king marveled over Aurora’s fiery conviction, smiling and placing his hand over hers. “You and Mulan are so much alike when you get fired up, you know.”

Aurora blushed and pinched him a bit in retaliation. 

He laughed. “I can see now why you love her so much. You two together would conquer kingdoms.”

A sly smile pulled at Aurora’s rosy lips. “What makes you believe we haven’t already, my king?”

Phillip’s eyes widened then narrowed playfully. “Touché.” 

Getting back to the serious nature of their conversation, Phillip got back up to his feet and grabbed a hanging towel.

“Will you go after her?” he asked while presenting the towel to the rising woman. 

Aurora took a moment to dry off as she stepped out of the tub.

“Not yet,” she declared, then reached back to pull the plug on the drain.

\-----------

Ruby was gone.

The gossip mill in the aisles of the grocery store buzzed with the latest rumors about one of the prominent figures in Storybrooke. The werewolf had gone and only a select few knew where or why.

Aurora bit her lip to keep some choice words from escaping when the woman at her register wouldn’t shut up about how the beast might be in the woods waiting to strike or make off with the town children. She held her tongue but her jerky movements and decidedly noisy way of shoving all the items in a plastic bag, regardless of fragility of the item, gave away her ire.

“And just think of how that she-beast has been fraternizing with our men! Why she…”

Aurora was at the end of her rope and about to lambast the bigoted woman when a sharp accented voice interrupted her.

“Shut up.”

The woman choked on her words for a moment before whirling around and glaring at the slightly shorter woman behind her. “Why I never..!”

Again, she was interrupted. “I suspect you never either. Now, pay and get out. You are not welcome in my presence.”

The woman’s face turned red and she sputtered, “Who do you think you..!?”

The blue eyed woman who dismissed her merely put her hand up. “I am not going to ask again. Leave.” Then she took a step into the stunned woman’s space and sneered. “Or do I have to make you?”

Aurora watched in fascination as the obnoxiously loud customer threw down a handful of bills she dug out of her purse, grabbed her bags and stomped out.

A large sigh brought Aurora back to her next customer. Auburn hair, pulled back into a pony tail, revealed a heart-shaped face with a button nose and teal blue eyes. Freckles danced on her pale skin as her cheeks lifted up into a polite smile.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

“Sorry about making a scene. I just couldn’t stand that woman talking about Ruby like that.”

Aurora nodded, swiping items over the scanner and placing them uniformly in a bag. “It’s alright. I was on the verge of kicking her out anyway. I know a thing or two about real beasts and Ruby’s not even a contender.”

The teal eyed woman smiled, crinkling her nose, and held out her hand. “My name is Belle. It’s a pleasure to meet you…?”

Aurora slid her hand into Belle’s and firmly shook it. “Aurora. Pleasure’s all mine.”

“So how do you know Ruby?” Belle asked as she paid for her groceries. 

A laugh preceded her smile as Aurora told Belle of her first time in the diner and Ruby made her family feel welcome to Storybrooke. “I also knew her from stories told by Snow White and Emma when they were magicked into the Enchanted Forest.”

“So you know Snow and Emma?”

“Yes.”

“Hm,” Belle looked thoughtful for a moment before focusing back on Aurora. “Would you like to grab supper with me? I would like to hear more. And I will share my own adventures in return.”

Aurora beamed, happy to have a new friend to talk to. “I would be happy to.”

Belle smiled widely in return. “Alright. Granny’s at 7?” she asked while picking up her bag and moving toward the door.

“7,” Aurora confirmed.

\----------

Both women arrived right on the dot and grabbed a booth near the back for a little privacy. Granny herself came over to grab their orders, joking with Belle about iced tea of all things before returning to the kitchen. 

The conversation started lightly; “how was your day?” “what a beautiful dress”, and then the food arrived.

“How are you doing, Granny?” Belle asked the old woman with sympathetic eyes. 

The matronly woman harrumphed. “As well as can be expected. I miss my girl but she needed to go find herself a proper mate. She’ll visit once she has what she needs to settle down.”

“Mate?” Aurora asked, intrigued.

Granny tsked. “Fool girl thinks she’s trying to find others like her and me. No, her wolf has just finally matured so it’s looking for a mate. Red will figure it out sooner or later just like I did.” She shook her head as she left the two to see to the rest of her customers.

Wide eyed, Aurora watched as Belle’s face went from shocked to amused in a jumble of eyebrows and lips pulling and tugging up and down. Belle’s teal eyes caught hers and both snorted biting back laughter but unable to keep fully quiet. 

“Oh my,” Belle giggled.

“Poor Ruby,” Aurora breathlessly wheezed.

Their mirth kept them occupied for a moment longer until they settled with mutually happy smiles. 

“You know,” Belle said conspiratorially. “If Ruby had asked, and there wasn’t the whole mess of me losing my memories, I would have loved to date her. She is so kind and gentle and a good friend.”

Aurora nodded. “She always seemed to be having fun and in the thick of things. If I hadn’t overheard her conversation with Snow the night of the party, I never would have suspected she was unhappy.”

Letting out a sigh, Belle sipped her iced tea and gazed out the window into the distance. “I wish…I wish she had said something,” came the quiet confession.

The wistful tone struck a chord in Aurora’s heart and she could not help but reach out and offer a slight bit of comfort with a touch of her hand to the back of Belle’s “I know. I wish my own friend had confided in me her problems as well. Now she is a little too far beyond my reach and it hurts.” 

She had Belle’s undivided attention. “Tell me?”

Nodding, Aurora told her story of an enchanted sleep, a prince, a woman warrior, and a journey of the heart. “And then Phillip found me and told me why she left.” Aurora bit her lip as she smiled and shook her head. “I was so mad at Mulan for leaving, I chased after her but I never caught up.” Taking a sip of her drink she continued. “And now I don’t even know if I should chase after her anymore.”

Two hands appeared and cupped her own fiercely. “Yes you should,” Bell said firmly. “Mulan is a wonderful person and has a very big heart.”

Aurora gasped, “You know Mulan?”

Belle smiled and let go of her tablemates’ hands as she leaned back. “Would you believe me if I told you I met Phillip, too?”

\------------

Dinner came and empty plates left and still the two women spoke well into the evening until Granny came over and told them to get out.

“You two need to get out so I can close. This old woman needs her beauty sleep.” Granny’s tongue-in-cheek quip had all three laughing even as Belle and Aurora apologized and grabbed their coats.

“Good night Granny!” They chimed together.

“Bah! Out!”

The streets were empty with only a couple of cars rumbling down Main Street. Aurora sucked in a big breath of air then let it out in a large puff of condensation. “Haahhhh.”

“So, what are you going to do?” Belle asked when they began walking casually down the sidewalk.

Aurora shook her head and frowned. “I still don’t know. If I go I will have to choose the possibility of never seeing my daughter or Phillip again. Also, Mulan could be anywhere and searching could take months if not years. And…” She trailed off, slowing her walk to a stop and looking at Belle with sad violet eyes. “She might not want to return with me. She might not feel the same as she once did.”

Belle laid a hand on her companion’s shoulder and quietly added, “As you do now.”

Aurora swallowed harshly, squeezed her eyes shut and nodded sharply.

Frowning in thought, Belle bit her cheek before shaking her head. “Nonsense,” she announced, startling Aurora into opening her eyes. “Nonsense,” Belle repeated fiercely. “From what you told me, Mulan left because she didn’t want to run the risk of making you unhappy. That does not sound like someone falling out of love. That is someone who loves so much she put your happiness before her own.”

Tears welled up in Aurora’s vision and she grasped the hand still on her shoulder. “How do I find her when I am stuck here?”

Belle squeezed back but shook her head. “I don’t know.” Racking her brain, the librarian tried to run through all the various ways she knew to access the Enchanted Forest but none of them could take her new friend there any better than the magic beans. “But…” A glimmer of memory struck Belle, bringing a smile to her lips. “I might have a way to locate Mulan after you return to the Magical Lands.”

Turning Belle pulled Aurora along down the sidewalk toward a very specific shop nestled on the corner of the downtown Storybrooke stores. 

The jangle of bells rang out in the empty entrance, calling to the shop’s owner who was not at home. 

“Come on in,” Belle gestured, allowing Aurora to pass before closing and relocking the door.

Looking around at the shadowed items lining the walls and making a maze of the floor, Aurora couldn’t help but ask, “You have a key to Rumpelstiltskin’s pawn shop?”

A lopsided grin pulled at Bell’s mouth as she moved from the door toward the counter. “We dated quite a while. I suppose that comes with certain privileges.” The key winked in the fainting sunlight as it was pocketed in Bell’s dress.

Eyebrows raised, all Aurora could do was comment noncommittally. “I’ll say.”

Giving her a wink and smirk, Belle settled in front of a shelf behind the counter. Rising to her tip toes she reached for and grabbed a shrouded object, turning to place it between her and Aurora.

“This is an artifact from the same lands Mulan once called home.” With a flourish Belle removed the silken cloth to reveal a golden dragon statue. “Aurora, meet Mushu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------  
>  Chapter End  
> Thanks for reading  
> ToaR

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
